


your pussy is god

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Songfic, Trans Female Character, normalize douching in fics please thanks lmao, slight dubcon warning bc they're tipsy in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: songfic based on the king princess song of the same name. some soft, sweet lesbian pwp. trans bodies are beautiful. enjoy <3
Relationships: Joey Santolini | Tatianna/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	your pussy is god

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Alaska mumbled into Tati’s shoulder, hands sliding over her girlfriend’s hips as they ground together to whatever top 40 song was pounding through the speakers of the club. Tatianna laughed, pushing her ass up against Alaska’s crotch and grinning when Alaska inhaled sharply.

“You’re so fucking drunk,” she replied teasingly, leaning back against the taller woman and enjoying the feeling of Alaska’s hands on her body. Alaska pouted indignantly, a sight that made Tatianna hold back a giggle when she turned to face her girlfriend, arms looping around her neck.

“I’m not _drunk_ ,” Alaska whined, “We had two drinks, I’m not fucking _druuuunk._ Just tipsy. _Fun_ tipsy,” she added, biting her lip and looking down at Tati with dark eyes. Tati raised an eyebrow.

“ _Fun_ tipsy, huh? Is that code for something I should know about?” she teased.

“I think you know exactly what it’s code for,” Alaska replied, rolling her hips against Tati’s to emphasize her point. Tatianna was acutely aware of Alaska’s long nails pressing into her hips, eight sharp points against her dress. Feeling the absence of two of them made her shiver with arousal, and she was soon pulling Alaska in the direction of the door and into a car that would take them home as quickly as possible.

Alaska was all over her in the car, pressing kisses to the side of her neck and drawing circles on her thigh with her fingertips, and it only made Tati want her more. When they finally made their way into Alaska’s apartment, they barely bothered to kick off their shoes before making a beeline for the blonde’s bedroom.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Alaska breathed as she pressed Tati against the mattress, fumbling for the remote that controlled her fairy lights. She managed to get them on without too much trouble after locating it, and took a moment to admire her girlfriend in the soft golden light before leaning in to connect their lips again.

“You’re cute when you’re tipsy,” Tati purred, running her fingertips over Alaska’s cheek as her other hand slipped beneath her tiny black dress. Alaska moaned when Tatianna cupped her through her panties, rolling her hips in an attempt to create the friction that she craved.

“You’re _mean,_ ” she accused as Tatianna pulled her hand away, and her girlfriend laughed before pulling her top over her head. Her skirt was soon to follow, and Alaska couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss down Tatianna’s neck as her hands explored the soft skin she’d revealed. She continued her trail of kisses along Tati’s body, moving lower and lower until her fingers were playing with the waistband of Tatianna’s panties.

“ _Please,_ ” Tati murmured, lifting her hips and allowing Alaska to drag her underwear down her legs and toss them to the floor. Alaska bit her lip as Tatianna spread her legs for her, staring reverently at her center. From the look in her eyes, Tati knew exactly what she was thinking, and she reached down to cup Alaska’s face. “You wanna worship me, baby?”

Alaska nodded, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she realized how easy she was to read. She couldn’t exactly control her kinks, to be fair, but this was one that came up pretty often for them; it was one of her favorites. Tatianna smiled sweetly at her, running her thumb over Alaska’s bottom lip before pulling her hand away and spreading her legs further.

“C’mon then,” she purred, “Don’t be shy.”

Lasky retrieved a ponytail holder from the nightstand and threw up her hair quickly and messily before laying down on her stomach and gently running two fingers along Tatianna’s outer lips. She dipped her index finger between them, massaging her girlfriend lightly and feeling how wet she was, and Tati let out a soft sigh as Alaska’s fingertip skated over her clit.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Alaska said softly, her breath cool against Tatianna’s pussy as she moved to kiss her girlfriend’s inner thighs. When she was satisfied with the blossoming hickeys she had left, she moved closer and licked gently from Tati’s entrance to her clit. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud, her soft hums of contentment sending vibrations through Tatianna’s body that made her shiver.

Alaska never quite focused on one spot when giving head, preferring to take her time and explore everything that her girlfriend’s body had to offer. She didn’t mean to tease, but sometimes she was so slow and reverent that it made Tatianna want to scream from being edged for so long. Then again, she could hardly blame Alaska’s pace when her gentle pussy worship felt so fucking _good._

Tati tried her best not to gasp when Alaska’s tongue moved even further south, not expecting her girlfriend to go there tonight, but Alaska was buzzed and feeling bold. She didn’t linger for long before her mouth was back on Tatianna’s pussy, licking her sweetly and making her moan outright. She’d been afraid to be loud the first few times they’d had sex, but all of that had flown out the window the first time that Alaska had looked into her eyes and moaned, “ _I love the sounds you make,_ ” as she fucked her deep and slow. From that point onward, Tatianna made sure to show her appreciation for her girlfriend by not holding back any noises when they fucked, and it was obvious how much that turned Alaska on.

“ _Laska, fuck,_ ” she gasped as her girlfriend slid a finger into her, mouth still working over her pussy and paying special attention to her clit. The blonde looked up at her, brown eyes sparkling under her long, dark lashes, and the sight was enough to make Tati clench around Alaska’s finger. Alaska smiled against her pussy, continuing to maintain eye contact with Tatianna as she ate her out, and Tatianna’s hips began to twitch in the tell-tale way that they always did when she was close.

“ _Mmm, I love your pussy,_ ” Alaska moaned as she took a deep breath to quell her lightheadedness, wrapping her lips around Tati’s clit and flicking her tongue over it as she slid a second finger inside her. Tatianna cried out, one hand on Alaska’s head to push her closer, deeper, harder, her other hand gripping the sheets of Alaska’s bed as she came. Alaska gently pulled her fingers away, pressing her tongue against Tati and lapping at her release until her climax wound down and her clit stopped pulsing. She made sure she’d licked up every little bit of wetness from Tati’s pussy before pulling away and moving to straddle her hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so good to me,” Tati half-mumbled, half-laughed as she pulled Alaska down for a messy kiss. The taller woman sighed and ground against Tati’s hips, her dress having ridden up all the way to her hips and exposing the bulge in her panties. Tatianna slipped her fingers under the lace covering Lasky’s hip, chuckling when her girlfriend whined for more. “You want me to touch you there, baby?”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Alaska breathed, sitting up for a moment to unzip her dress and pull it over her head. Tatianna’s hands slid up her girlfriend’s torso to cup her breasts and Alaska let out a soft whine, tipping her head back in pleasure as Tati circled her nipples. “Fuck, keep doing that.”

“They’re sensitive, huh?” Tatianna teased. “Switch places with me, baby.”

Alaska complied, flopping down on the bed and giggling when her mattress bounced underneath her. Tati shook her head fondly, mounting Alaska’s hips and leaning down to kiss her.

“I want you so bad…”

“I know you do,” Tati smiled, sliding her hand into Alaska’s panties and pulling her cock free. Alaska whined as her girlfriend started stroking her, pulling her down for another kiss and bucking her hips into Tati’s hand.

“Fuck… I need more, baby,” Alaska pleaded, already breathing hard as Tatianna worked her slowly, teasingly. As soon as Alaska had spoken, Tati slowed her movements and focused only on the head of Alaska’s aching dick, leaning down to lap at her slit and pull a long whine from her girlfriend. “Oh my god, I need you inside me.”

Tati smiled. “That can be arranged,” she teased, reaching for the lube. Then Alaska sighed, sounding frustrated.

“I need to prep,” she whined. “ _Fuck,_ I want you so bad though.” She rolled out of bed with a pouty expression, and Tatianna giggled.

“We don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to,” Alaska grumbled, pushing open the door of her ensuite. Tati smiled and began digging through Alaska’s night stand to retrieve a handful of items that she showed to her girlfriend.

“Is it cool if I roll for us? Take your time, I promise I won’t smoke all your weed,” she added with a grin. Alaska rolled her eyes, still doing her best to pout but coming up a little short.

“Yeah, yeah. Just wait for me.”

Tati winked. "Always. Take your time, babycakes."

Alaska disappeared into the bathroom with a smile, leaving Tatianna to begin grinding and rolling until she was happy with the three generous joints in front of her. Alaska rolled better than she did and she was determined to stick to her promise of not smoking all of her girlfriend's weed (likely an impossible task to begin with), but it was a good start. She knew Alaska wouldn't mind her getting a head start while she did what she needed to do, so she lit up the first joint and listened to the water running in Alaska’s shower. 

By the time the water stopped, Tati was just about finished with her joint, and smiled fondly as her nude girlfriend waltzed back into the bedroom. 

"Good timing," she grinned, gesturing with the roach as she put it out and left it in Alaska’s heart-shaped ashtray. "Didn't feel like putting your clothes back on, huh?" 

"Why bother?" Alaska murmured as she moved onto the bed to straddle Tatianna.

"I kinda wanted to rip them off you," Tati teased. Alaska smiled as she reached over to the nightstand where Tati had left the joints and lighter, picking one up and sparking it. 

"We have all the time in the world," she said through a cloud of smoke that plumed upward and looked almost like a halo around her head. "You started before me though, so this one is all mine…"

Tati ran a hand along Alaska’s naked hip. "You gonna let me eat you out while you catch up?" 

Alaska moaned softly, nodding as she switched positions with her girlfriend and spread her legs. "Fuck, you're so good to me…" She whimpered when Tatianna kissed down her body, paying special attention to her breasts and stopping at her thighs to bite and suck until she was squirming and bruises were beginning to form. "Ah, _fuck!_ " 

"You smell so good," Tati smiled, running a fingertip along the length of Alaska’s returning erection. "My squeaky-clean girl."

Lasky giggled at that, shimmying her hips. "I thought I might as well use that nice body wash you got me while I was in the shower anyway," she replied between hits. "I like getting pretty for you."

"Mm, you're always pretty for me though," Tatianna purred. Alaska blushed, taking the opportunity to turn her face away as she ashed the joint. "You think you can multitask like that when I have my mouth on your pussy, baby?" 

"D-don't tease me like that," Alaska whined. Still, she knew her girlfriend was right, so she put out the half-smoked joint and resolved to finish it later. "I love it when you say shit like that."

"About your pussy?" Tatianna teased. Alaska nodded, leaning up for a quick kiss to hide her blushing face. 

"Uh-huh. I didn't think I'd ever want _anyone_ to call it that, but _fuck,_ I just love hearing you say it."

"And I love saying it," Tati promised. "You know I'll say whatever you want me to, baby. You've got me hooked."

"Mmm, is that so?" Alaska murmured, pressing their lips together again with a teasing smile. "I'll have to find a way to keep you hooked forever, then…"

“You already have, dumbass,” Tati smiled back. “You think you can balance on just your hands and knees?”

Alaska bit her lip. “Not while I smoke..”

“Mm, I’ll just have to make do, then…” Tatianna gripped the base of Alaska’s cock as her tongue darted out to taste her, swirling over her tip and making the blonde cry out immediately.

“You fucking _tease!_ ” she whined as her girlfriend continued to play with her sensitive head, licking and sucking but never giving her anything more. “ _Please, Tati,_ ” Alaska begged through an exhale, the smoke leaving her lips making her voice deep and somehow even whinier.

Tatianna smirked at her, enjoying watching Alaska squirm for a moment before she finally gave her what she wanted and took her entire length into her mouth-- or, as much of it as she could manage. Deepthroating Alaska was no small feat, but Tati _loved_ choking on her girlfriend’s dick, and loved watching her reactions even more. She hummed around her cock, taking her until she felt Alaska hit the back of her throat and the blonde let out a high, whiny moan of pleasure, staring into Tatianna’s tear-filled eyes until she finally pulled away to gasp for air.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Alaska whimpered as she took the very last hit of her joint. As soon as it hit the ashtray, Tatianna was manhandling her girlfriend onto her hands and knees, her girlfriend absolute putty in her hands. Lasky turned back to make eye contact, her dark eyes blown with arousal and her chest heaving in anticipation. “You gonna eat me out, mama?”

Tati landed a light spank on Alaska’s ass, admiring the pink mark against her soft, pale flesh. “Mm, if you’re good…” she teased, and Alaska whined petulantly.

“ _Please?_ You promised…”

“I don’t remember _promising_ you anything,” Tatianna grinned, giving Alaska another spank, this time on the tender spot where her ass blended into her thigh. “C’mon, baby, I wanna hear you beg for it. I know you love saying it as much as you love hearing it.”

Alaska groaned, wiggling her ass impatiently, her beautiful cock swinging lightly between her thighs as she did. Fuck, Tati was so in love with this woman and every single inch of her body. 

“Please, Tati, please eat my pussy,” she whined, blushing bright pink as the words left her mouth. “I need you, _now._ ”

“Mmm, that’s my sweet girl,” Tatianna purred. She gently spread Alaska’s cheeks and pressed her tongue firmly against her hole, licking over the sensitive area slowly and enjoying her girlfriend’s breathy moans as she finally got what she wanted. Her Lasky was so responsive to every little movement, every little shift in sensation, and Tati could never, ever get enough of her. 

She slowly licked Alaska open until she was satisfied that she’d teased her for long enough, and pushed her tongue inside. Lasky’s reaction was immediate and intense, her hips jerking back against Tati’s mouth as a broken whimper left her lips. She spread her legs wider, allowing Tatianna better access as she ate her out slowly and giving her the opportunity to reach between Alaska’s thighs and wrap her hand around her cock.

“ _Fuck, Tati,_ ” she moaned desperately, rocking her hips into her girlfriend’s hand as she began to pump her. The sensation of Tatianna’s tongue in her hole and her hand around her length was almost too much, and Alaska swore the room was tilting around her as her girlfriend pleasured her, so acutely aware of everything she liked, everything that would push her to the edge, all the subtle little ways that she could bring her girlfriend closer to nirvana.

Her lover’s grip tightened around her cock, her hand moving faster and faster as she licked Alaska from her tailbone to her scrotum and back up again, tongue swirling over her sensitive hole. The moment Tati moved downward again to suck Alaska’s balls into her mouth was the moment that the blonde’s hips jerked forward and she found herself mere moments from coming.

“Stop, fuck, stop,” she begged, and Tati didn’t need to be told twice, pulling away as soon as she was told. “‘M gonna come, need you to fuck me,” Alaska panted, and Tatianna nodded as the blonde sat up to stretch her limbs for a moment and catch her breath.

“Which toy, baby?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. I don’t care.”

Tati smiled fondly. “Yes, you do. Take a minute to think about it, honey, there’s no rush here. I’ll get you there.”

Alaska nodded, leaning against Tatianna’s chest. “The… the, uh, blue one. The light blue one. I need you, baby, I need you so fucking bad…”

“Okay, angel, the light blue one…” Tati moved to grab it out of a different one of Alaska’s bedside drawers, pulling out the harness that she stored there for whenever she came over. She carefully fitted the dildo into the harness and pulled it over her hips, making sure the fit was perfectly snug. Alaska was visibly drooling over the sight of Tatianna brandishing the large blue cock as her own, and moved back onto her hands and knees without even being asked to.

“I need you.”

“Can you actually turn over for me, baby? I wanna see you…” Alaska nodded and flipped onto her back eagerly, blushing when Tati’s eyes swept over her naked form. “So fucking beautiful, Alaska,” she said softly, one hand gently running down the curve of Alaska’s hip. She moved to cup Lasky’s breasts, small and round and soft in her hands as she leaned down to kiss and lick at her nipples. Alaska’s back arched ever-so-slightly as she basked in the attention, hardly even noticing when Tati pulled her hands away to uncap the lube and press her fingers against Alaska’s hole.

“I’m ready for you,” she promised in a low whisper, “Don’t take your time with me. You- you ate me out so fucking good, I’m ready.”

Tati was hesitant, but she completely trusted that Alaska knew her own body, knew what she could take and what would be too much for her to handle, knew how she wanted to be pleased. She allowed Alaska a few moments to admire her stroking and lubing up her artificial cock before pressing Lasky’s legs back and lining up. “Tell me if it’s too much,” she murmured as she leaned down to capture her lips. Alaska nodded, pulling her legs against her chest to allow Tati to press into her slowly.

Alaska let out a low moan when she was finally full of Tatianna, the thing she’d be so desperate for all night. She barely had to breathe out a, “Fuck me,” before her girlfriend set a pace that was hard and fast enough to make Alaska’s whimpers rough and gutteral, consistently interrupted by the motion of Tati’s hips against hers. One of Alaska’s hands reached down to stroke herself, trying desperately to match Tatianna’s brutal pace as she completely ruined her lover in a matter of minutes. Tears spilled over Alaska’s lashes as she was brought so close to the edge that she could practically taste it, her broken cries of Tati’s name increasing in frequency and volume as her pleasure neared its crescendo.

Tati leaned down to kiss her, hard, an utterance of “I love you,” falling from her lips, and Alaska’s vision went white.

Watching her girlfriend come was akin to a religious experience in Tatianna’s eyes; the way Alaska went from desperate and constantly in motion to glassy-eyed and almost limp was something that always struck something within her. The blonde was a mess, her hair almost completely loose from its ponytail, tears trailing down her face, lips pink and swollen from kisses and parted in her moment of ecstacy, her body trembling with the intensity of her orgasm.

Gently pulling out of Alaska, Tati removed the harness and threw it in the general direction of the ensuite for later cleaning, and grabbed the packet of makeup wipes that resided on Alaska’s nightstand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” she murmured, brushing soft blonde hair away from her love’s face. Alaska blinked slowly, her glazed expression fading, and she nodded weakly. Tati carefully cleaned up her release, smiling when the cold makeup wipe against her warm stomach made Alaska shiver, and gently wiped the lube from her thighs and her hole. “How do you feel?”

“So good,” Alaska sighed, reaching out her arms. Tatianna smiled and moved to snuggle up beside her, letting her girlfriend curl into her body and rest her head on her chest.

“What can I do for you, baby?”

Alaska shook her head against Tati’s chest, snuggling deeper into her girlfriend’s warmth. “Just this. Hold me like this forever and ever.”

“You know I will, and you know that’s not what I meant,” Tatianna smiled. “C’mon, Laska, use your words.”

“Mmn, can’t,” the blonde protested sleepily, “You killed me. ‘M too tired.”

Tati grinned. “That good, huh?”

“Your pussy is god,” Alaska said simply, clearly content to just cuddle with the love of her life.

Tatianna laughed outright this time, stroking her hair. “You’re cute. You gonna take a nap?”

“I wanna smoke more weed and eat you out again,” Alaska answered. “Like, at least twice.”

“Twice, huh? I better get the numbing gel then.”

It was Alaska’s turn to laugh, and she shifted to lean up and kiss Tati sweetly. “Just give me a couple minutes to recover. I wanna taste you again. And again and again until the day I die. Forever.”

Tatianna smiled, knowing that despite her joking tone, Alaska truly meant what she said. They were deep, deep in love, and Tati hoped to never find her way back out.

“I think forever can be arranged.”


End file.
